Love is Difficult
by Krazy4Robin
Summary: Robin's responsible for a girls murder and when his secret gets out, things start to fall apart. RobinRavenBB COMPLETE
1. Raven and BB together

(Hi! I thought of this and just felt like putting it up. Hope you like it. Oh yeah, This is not a Star and Robin fic. It's a well hard to explain the pairings so just read.)

Raven sat on the roof. Trying to mediate. She couldn't concentrate though. She was too upset.

'How could she take him from me? She thought. 'That little...little bitch. I have been here much longer then she has and I deserve him. I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I tell him sooner!?! 

'Well it's too late now.' She sighed. Tears came into her eyes. 'He's no longer mine.' A tear fell. 'I lost Beast Boy....forever.'

She sat without thought for a moment. 'Or did I? There not officially together. I still have a chance.'

She stood up. "I'll tell him." she thought aloud.

"Tell me what?"

She turned around and saw Beast Boy.

"Well..."

"Tell me I want to know."

She sat back down. He sat beside her.

"Do...Do you like Terra?"

"Yeah. Of course. She's cool."

"Is she...she better then me?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven. He had never seen her like this. She kept stammering and looked extremely upset. Maybe she had even been crying. He didn't know.

"No! What gave you that idea?"

Raven looked at her feet.

"We fight but I still like you. Don't worry." He put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked back up."Beast Boy....I...I..."

"Yes?"

"I love you! I always have! Please don't get together with Terra! Don't hurt me like this!"

She turned her head away. Waiting to hear what he had to say.

"You do?"

Raven nodded.

"Raven the truth is I only got together with Terra cause I thought you didn't like me. I...love you too."

They looked at each other for a minute. Then they slowly leaned toward each other and kissed.

Terra had seen the whole thing. She ran downstairs crying.

Then she bumped into Robin.

"What's wrong?"

She sobbed harder.

"Please tell me."

"Raven and Beast Boy are together. They kissed. I loved him Robin I really did."

She fell into his arms and kept crying.

"It'll be ok."

"No it won't! You don't know how this feels!"

'I know exactly how this feels.' He thought. 'Great. Now I'll never get Raven.'

(I'm stopping there cause I want to know if I should continue. Review and tell me!)


	2. Weird Just weird

Good some people actually wanted me to continue! I'll answer some reviews.

WhiteTigerClaws: Yes Robin likes Raven. So its kinda a Raven/Robin one but in a way not really. Ok, I'm not making any sense. LOL Glad you liked it.

Raventhedarkgoddess: lol Well I continued so there you go. 

YugiRobin6: Holy crap! You sent me a ton of reviews for my other ones. I couldn't believe how many e-mails I had lol. Thanks I appreciate it.

The White Shadow: Thanks. Yeah this story is sorta well crazy. Oh well. Seems like some people like it so I'll keep going.

Also if you don't like Raven/Robin don't flame me! It's simple, just don't read this.

Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**************************************************

  
  
  
  


Terra kept crying in Robin's arms.

"What am I going to do?" she asked.

He was asking himself the same question. "I don't know. I'm sorry Terra. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"It's ok. It's not your fault. It's Beast Boy's! That jerk! He was only being my girl cause he was upset. It's wrong to mess with people's emotions like that!"

"Yeah, I agree with you there."

"Thanks Robin you're the best." She hugged him.

Robin stared at her. 'Maybe she is getting over this too soon.' he thought. 

"I'm going to my room." Then she walked down the hall and into her room.

"Ok that was just weird..."

"What was weird Robin?"

Robin turned around and saw Starfire.

"Nothing Star. What's up?"

"Uh...the sky, our roof, or as Beast Boy puts it the ceiling."

Robin's sweat dropped. "Never mind."

"Where's Terra? I made some food she might want to try."

"I don't think talking to her right now is the best thing."

"Why do you say that Robin?"

"She is sorta depressed."

"What happened?"

"To put it simply Raven and Beast Boy finally got the guts to say how they felt about each other."

"Oh."

Starfire began to walk away.

"Uh Star?"

"Yes?"

"You don't think Terra is the kind of person who would go for the next person who came along do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean right after being dumped would she go for the next boy who came along or would she take her time to find the right guy for her?"

"I don't know Terra that well. I mean she hasn't been here that long. I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Starfire walked away, not really understanding what was going on.

Robin went into his room. He fell onto his bed.

'Nah. She doesn't like me like that. No way. I am just worrying to much. Now how to get Raven back. What do I mean back? I never had her to begin with.' He sighed. 

'She doesn't like me that way. She has Beast Boy. That could change though. No! Don't go doing that! If I really love her I will leave her alone and just see if things don't work out. Well maybe I could just go explain to Beast Boy how upset Terra is. Then he might take her back. I'll be there for Raven and everything will work out. Yeah right! That will never work. Oh well, I will try anyway.'

He got off his bed and walked onto the roof. 

"Uh...dude haven't you ever heard of privacy?" asked Beast Boy.

"I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

"Sorry Raven but Somebody needs to talk to me..."

He walked into the hall with Robin.

"This better be important..."

"Beast Boy do you know how much you hurt Terra? Do you know how wrong it is too mess with a girl's feelings?"

"I'm sorry but-"

"But nothing. You liked her but then as soon as the other girl admits she likes you, you go to her. Terra won't stop crying."

"She's that upset?"

Robin nodded. 'Maybe making him feel guilty will work.' he thought.

"I'll go talk to her. Tell Raven what's going on." He walked to Terra's room.

'Perfect.' Robin thought.

He went out and sat down next to Raven.

"Uh...where's Beast Boy?"

"He went to talk to Terra. She's not taking this too well."

"Oh." said Raven coldly. She apparently didn't care about Terra.

"So...you really do like Beast Boy?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure he's the right guy for you? I mean you guys are complete opposites."

"Robin do I see jealousy?"

"No! Of course not! Me Jealous? No way."

Raven looked at him, annoyed. "You're acting weird. You sure your ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Yes. I'm positive about Beast Boy. Even though you won't admit it you are jealous. That is for sure."

Robin didn't say anything.

(Ok weird, yeah I know. Review please!)


	3. Boyfriend and Girlfriend?

Alright I'll answer some more reviews.

WhiteTigerClaws: Yeah it's true. Robin and Starfire are deffinelty like each other on the show. The Raven and Robin thing for sure doesn't exist. I still like it though. Yeah I like the BB and Raven thing a lot too. I was almost sure they liked each other until Terra came along. Maybe it will still work. I hope so.

Phoenix7929: Yeah weird ain't it? LOL Yeah I have AIM my sn is Love4Robin123

Darkwarria: Robin and Star are meant to be together. I just like the Raven and Robin thing even though it isn't real.

Well here's more....

***************************

Beast Boy knocked at Terra's door. "Terra please open the door I want to talk to you."

Terra opened the door a crack. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. It was wrong to mess with your feelings like that."

"So you'll take me back?"

"Uh....no."

She glared at him. She tried to shut her door but Beast Boy put his foot in the way. "Please forgive me Terra. I still want to be friends."

"No..."

"Terra I'm not leaving until we make up."

"You seriously expect me to forgive you? Just like that?"

He slowly nodded.

"How stupid are you?!?!?"

"You're right! That was stupid of me to do that! I'm sorry I hurt your feelings! How many times do I have to say it?!? I'm sorry!"

Terra continued to glare.

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?"

"Shut up! I'm not going to forgive you that easy! Now go make out with your girlfriend and leave me alone!!!" She pushed Beast Boy out of the way and slammed her door.

Beast Boy looked at the floor and sighed. He went back up to the roof.

"So?" asked Robin.

"She didn't forgive me..."

"Oh..."

There was a moment of silence.

"Robin..."

"What?"

"Leave."

"Oh...sorry." 

He went downstairs past Terra's room. Then Terra opened her door and walked out.

"Hey Robin."

"You feeling better?"

"I guess so."

"Good."

Terra blushed. "So...Robin?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You don't have a girlfriend at the moment do you?"

'Oh God!' he thought. 'She does like me! What the hell am I supposed to tell her?'

"Robin I asked you a question..."

"Terra you're a nice girl and-"

"Shut up! I'm sick of being hated by everyone. You don't have to be my boyfriend. No one wants too. Why not join them?" Tears streamed down her face.

"Terra..."

'What am I supposed to do? Be her boyfriend and forget about Raven. I guess maybe I should. I can't leave her heartbroken like this. I'm not going to get Raven anyway. Might as well..."

"Terra?"

"What?"

"I'll be your boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"This isn't out of pity is it?"

'Not entirely.' he thought. "No."

She hugged him. "You're the best." Then she gave him a quick kiss and walked off.

'Oh Lord, what have I gotten myself into?'


	4. Gone

Review Answering time!

Shaneebaby: None taken. It's supposed to be weird. Yeah I love the Raven and Robin thing even though it doesn't show on the show.

Bubblesara: Yeah the nice people are the best.

Catz: No I'm not done yet and yes it is a weird story.

Raventhedarkgoddess: Yeah Terra and Robin what am I thinking? lol 

Erin: Good! lol Sorry but I wanted people to be freaked out. The plots gonna get a little more serious though. Hopefully that's ok.

WhiteTigerClaws: lol Yeah Cyborg's got nobody. He's not one of my fav characters neither is Starfire so maybe that's why I don't give them anybody. Sorry to all the people who like them. I'm glad you like it so much. Thanks for all your long reviews.

Here's more!

******************************************

Robin walked into the living room and saw Cyborg playing video games.

"Hey Robin what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just got kissed by Terra."

Cyborg was so into his video game he didn't notice what Robin has said.

"Hello? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Sorry wasn't paying attention."

"I said I just got kissed by Terra."

"What?!?"

"Yeah weird I know."

"I can't believe I just lost."

"....Cyborg aren't you listening to me?"

"Go ahead Robin say it."

"I said- oh never mind."

He started to walk away but looked back. Cyborg didn't even notice he left. Robin walked down the hall.

Terra walked up to Robin and kissed him. She looked at him for a minute. "You ok? You don't look very happy."

"I'm fine."

"Ok if you're sure."

'Maybe I should just try to like this. I can't tell her I don't want to be her boyfriend anymore. I'd be doing the same thing Beast Boy was. She would hate me. Maybe it'll work out and I'll be glad I didn't go with Raven.'

Robin smiled a little. "Yeah I'm sure."

"Good. Well I'm going for a walk. Want to come?"

"Ok."

They walked outside.

"So are you still upset about Beast Boy and Raven?" Robin asked.

"No. I've got you. I'm fine now."

'Lucky you. I wish I could get over this thing.'

He looked at Terra. 'I shouldn't be doing this. I don't love her. I'm messing with her feelings. This is wrong and I know it. So what if I couldn't get Raven? I shouldn't of done this just so I could see if it would make me feel better.' He sighed. 'It didn't even work. Me and my stupid ideas.'

"Robin..."

He snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You're pretty quite. What's bugging you?"

'I should tell her. No then she would be all upset. I can't.' 

"Nothing's wrong."

"What are you thinking about then?"

"Why do I have to tell you?" he thought aloud. 'Oh shit! Why couldn't I keep that too myself?'

Terra's eyes were full of hurt. "Robin, I care about you. I want to help you with whatever is bugging you.'

"Terra, I care about you too. I just don't know if..."

"If what Robin?"

"If-" He was interrupted by his communicator beeping.

Beast Boy was on the screen.

"Nice timing Beast Boy." Robin glared at him.

"At the moment I don't care why you're so mad. I just called to tell you that Raven's gone!"

(Nice spot to leave ya huh? lol I'll try to update soon. Hopefully you don't mind that I am making the plot a little more serious well Review!)


	5. Calm down

Ok I updated fast. lol I don't have that many reviews to answer but I will anyway.

Cleo S: Thanks so much.

WhitTigerClaws: Raven didn't run away. Sorry if I worded it so it looked like that. Also I don't hate Terra, I don't really like her either though. lol Yeah Robin and Terra need to break up soon. This chapter even shows they need to do even more. Oh yeah, I haven't really showed what Raven's been thinking about this. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll show it in a chapter. Probably the next one.

Here's more!

**********************************************

  


Robin just stood there. 'No. Not Raven.'

"Robin! Didn't you hear me?!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Yeah, of course I heard you. What do you mean she's gone?!?"

"Someone took her."

"How could you let this happen and who took her?!?"

"It wasn't Slade so calm down."

"Even if it was Slade that's not why I'm upset!"

Beast Boy looked at him for a minute. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm concerned! One of the members of our team is missing! What do you expect me to do!?! Just sit around and not care!"

"Robin, God! Calm down! I should be the one upset here!"

"I can be upset if I want to!"

Beast Boy had never seen Robin like this. He didn't know what to think.

Terra put her hand on Robin's shoulder. "He's right. You need to calm down. We'll get her back."

She looked at Beast Boy. "We'll be over at the tower in a few minutes."

"Ok." Replied Beast Boy. The screen went black.

"Come on Robin."

He looked at the ground.

"I said come on! I thought you were concerned."

"Yeah I'm concerned." He said still looking at the ground.

"Robin, are you crying?"

He wiped his tears and looked up. "No."

"Riiight."

"I wasn't crying!"

"Whatever. Let's get back to the tower." She started to walk home.

Robin followed.

They went inside. 

"Robin, Raven's gone." Said Starfire.

"I know…"

"Don't mind him. He just, oh what's the word Robin? Concerned." Teased Terra.

"Cut it out!" he yelled.

Terra laughed a little.

Everyone glared at her. She immediately stopped.

"So who took her?" asked Robin. He tried to sound calm but his voice was shaky.

Cyborg looked at him. "What's wrong with you? You sound more worried then Beast Boy."

"Who took her?" He repeated.

Beast Boy stared at him for a minute.

"Why do people keep staring at me?!?!?"

"You're acting weird."

"Shut up and tell me who took her."

"Fine then! Some guy. I've never seen him until now."

"How could you let him take her?!?!"

"I tried Robin. I really did. I'm sorry…"

"Well you didn't try hard enough! Now she's gone! How are we supposed to get her back?!?!"

"I feel bad about this enough already!"

"Robin. This is nobody's fault. We'll get her back. Try to calm down. Beast Boy is not the person to blame." Reassured Terra.

"Yes, Terra is right. We'll get Raven back." Agreed Starfire.

Robin didn't say anymore. He walked to his room.

"He acts like somebody took his girlfriend." Said Terra.

'Maybe they did…' thought Beast Boy.

(The next chapter probably won't come up quite as fast as this one but I'll start working on it. Please Review!)

  



	6. Questions and a kiss

Ok answer some reviews.

DarkWolfBlade: Thanks!

Kagome-kogas-dream-date: lol Actually I did think of doing that but I don't know if that will happen. I might though, not sure.

WhiteTigerClaws: You seem like you really want Terra and Robin to break up so well here you go. 

Raventhedarkgoddess: I don't want to get hurt so here you go.

YugiRobin6: He'll be made up.

Here's more!

********************************************

Raven woke up in a cold, damp room. Only the cement walls and floor surrounded her.

'Where am I and how did I get here?'

Then she remembered that she had been sitting on the roof with Beast Boy and then everything went black.

'Where's Beast Boy?'

Suddenly the door opened.

A teenage boy with brown messy hair and blue eyes stepped in. He was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans.

She glared at him.

"Good you finally woke up." He said.

"Who are you? Why did you take me? Where's Beast Boy?"

"You're little green friend's fine."

"Where is he?"

"I don't have him. I only took you and shouldn't you be a little concerned about you're boyfriend?"

"What? I am. I just asked about him."

"You mean Beast Boy is your boyfriend?"

Raven nodded. "Who did you think it was?"

"Robin of course, he defiantly likes you."

"Robin?"

"Yeah Robin. He's worried about you more then Beast Boy."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"It doesn't matter right now."

"You can't really be doing this on your own. Who are you working for?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you ask too many questions?"

She ignored the comment. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"We'll work out the details later. Also don't even try to escape or I promise Robin will die."

Raven watched him walk away, shutting the door behind him. 'What does he want?'

She leaned back on the wall. 'Robin likes me? I never thought that would happen. I guess I was right, he was jealous. I like Beast Boy though. I never thought of Robin as more then just a friend…right? Right! I don't like him that way. Never have, never will. I feel sorry for him though.'

*********************************************

Beast Boy sat on the couch. 'Robin like's Raven? Yeah that's for sure. He's defiantly more then concerned.'

Terra sat down next to him. "Don't worry we'll get her back."

"I sure hope so…"

"We will."

"But what if we don't? What if something happens too her?"

She put her hand on his and held it. "I promise we'll get her back."

They looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned together.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Beast Boy in a whisper.

"No." she whispered back.

"Good."

Then they kissed.

Terra suddenly remembered Robin. He was her boyfriend. She shouldn't be kissing Beast Boy. She kept doing it though. 

Beast Boy was having the same thoughts about Raven.

They both pulled away.

"I can't do this." They said at the same time.

"Ok I know why I can't do it but why can't you?" asked Beast Boy.

"I…I got together with Robin. Too…too make you jealous."

"Don't you think Robin will be kinda upset to know you used him?"

"He likes Raven. We both know it."

Beast Boy nodded. "Maybe you should go talk to him."

"Ok. I'll be back." She walked off to Robin's room and knocked on the door.

He opened it. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"We need to end this. I know you did this out of pity and that you like Raven, not me."

"Am I that obvious?"

Terra nodded. "Oh yeah. You're way more then concerned."

"Beast Boy wants you back doesn't he?"

"Yeah." She blushed slightly.

"Well go ahead go back too him." Then he shut the door.

Robin fell back onto his bed. 'If only I had just told her sooner. Then maybe I could have protected her from that guy. What does he want her for anyway? Doesn't matter. I need to get her back and soon but how? I don't even know what he looks like. How am I going to track him down.'

Beast Boy came into Robin's room. "It's you know who. He wants to have a word with you."

(Yay! Terra and Robin are over! lol They just aren't meant to be. Well Review!)

  
  



	7. Secret discovered

WhiteTigerClaws: Please keep reading. This isn't going to be Terra and Beast Boy. If you read this you'll see what I mean. I agree Terra is going to go evil. She won't stay a good girl in this story either.

Raventhedarkgoddess: lol No she's not safe yet and probably won't be for awhile. Yeah you better go work on yours. I want to read more.

Itsa me mario: Sorry but this is Raven and Robin and that's the way I want it too stay

bubblesare: lol! Here's another chapter for you

DarkWolfBlade: Yeah she's still captured and will be for awhile. Thanks

Robin walked out into the main room. On the screen was Raven's kidnapper.

"Hello Robin."

"You better not have hurt her."

"Worried are we?"

Robin glared.

"She's fine. Nothing's happened to her...yet."

"Where are you hiding?"

"Actually, thanks for bringing that up. I was wondering if you could come and see me...alone."

"Why alone?"

He smiled. "You'll see. Just come alone. Bring anybody and she dies. Got it?"

He nodded. "I'll come alone."

"Good." A map appeared on the screen. "Here's where I'm at. Come in an hour. No sooner, no later." Then the screen went black.

"Robin you can't go," said Starfire. "What if this person kills you...You are my best friend. I do not want you to get hurt."

"What about Raven...then she'll die." said Beast Boy. "Robin has too do it."

"I'll be careful Star don't worry."

Starfire sadly nodded.

Robin looked around the room. "Where's Terra?"

"I think she's in her room." replied Beast Boy.

"During this? I'm going to go talk to her."

He walked down the hall and up the Terra's door. He was about to knock but he heard her talking to someone.

'Who's she talking too?" he thought.

He quietly opened the door a little bit and saw she was on the phone.

"This is working perfectly." said Terra. "Robin will do anything for that girl."

'What?' He grabbed the phone out of his room and sat infront of Terra's door. 'This is something Beast Boy would do.' He turned it on and listened.

"I know. I can't believe how easy of a time you had getting them to trust you." said the boy.

"Raven I don't think ever fully trusted me but she's out of the way. Don't know about Robin... maybe...who cares. The others believed me so it doesn't matter what those two think."

"Yeah I mean look at Beast Boy. He really liked you for a while and you already have me."

"I even got Robin too go with me for awhile."

"You serious?!?"

"Yeah. No joke. I just acted all upset and he took me. What an idiot."

"You're too good."

She giggled a little. "Well I better go before someone catches me. Bye."

She hung up and opened the door.

Robin feel backwards with the phone still on in his hand.

"Were you listening to me on the phone?!? How much did you hear?!?"

"Everything."

"Damn it!"

"I'm going to tell the others and-"

"No you're not. My boyfriend has your girl. I say the word and she dies. So you better keep quiet."

"Ok I won't say anything..."

She smiled. "Thought you would see it my way. Well you better be ready too go see him soon. You don't have that long to wait."

"What do you guys want from me?"

"You'll just have too wait and see." Then she shut her door.

(Yes. I made Terra bad. I really don't care for her anymore. Sorry if some of you like her. Well review!)

  
  



	8. Promise me something

I'm sorry for taking awhile. I've been extremely busy lately.

Mary: Yes I have seen Date With Destiny. This is a Robin and Raven fic though.

Bubblesara: lol Thanks

Raventhedarkgoddess: Yeah I agree with you completely.

WhiteTigerClaws: lol! I know. You'll just have to wait and see what they want with him.

Robin cursed at himself for sitting infront of her door.

Beast Boy walked up to him. "Can we talk?"

"Uh...sure. About what?"

"Raven."

"Oh..."

"I know you like her."

"Who doesn't..."

"Well yeah. It's kinda hard to miss. Anyway..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want us fighting over her ok? I still like her and everything but if she likes you I'll let you have her. I want her to be happy."

This wasn't the reaction Robin expected when Beast Boy found out. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah. I mean she probably pick you. I mean you're the leader. The one girls from all over want. She'll never pick me..."

"Beast Boy-"

"But hey, we're friends, If you want her then go ahead. I guess I can always go back with Terra..."

"No, Beast Boy, whatever you do- Nevermind. Just be careful around her."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine, whatever. I just want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"That you'll get her back. I know it's a lot too ask and everything but-"

"I understand. Don't worry she'll be fine." Robin glanced up at the clock. "Damn! I only have five minutes to get there!" He ran towards the door.

"Be careful..." said Starfire, looking extremely worried.

He nodded and ran off.

Raven sat in the same room.

'Where are they? I at least expected Beast Boy too come...'

The boy walked in. "He'll be here soon....that is if he cares."

"What are you talking about?"

"Robin, I told him too come."

"I already told you I don't like him like that."

"I know."

"What do you want from him?"

"Be patient you'll see...Well actually you will and you won't."

"What?"

He smiled and walked out of the room.

Robin stood infront of the building. 'Well this is it.' He opened the door. It was pitch black inside. He went in and the doors shut behind him.

"Welcome Robin..."

(Yeah I know... This chapter was short. Sorry about that. The next one I think will be long. Please Review!)


	9. What he wants

Niobe-10: Your right on that. It's not Slade. You'll see who it is.

WaterGirl14: I agree with you completely! Terra Must die!

YugiRobin6:lol Thanks

Apatha: I know I can't spell.

Raventhedarkgoddess: Yeah a lot of this is weird. But as I said in the beginning, this was just some stupid idea and I never thought I would really give it a plot.

Bubblesara: lol

SaturnMax: Batman bugs me so my writing has nothing to do with him. Thanks for the advice anyway.

Raven-Vegeta: There, I finally updated.

Byebyebb18: Sorry, it really didn't seem like it to me.

Robin tried to adjust his eyes to the dark but it was useless. "Alright I'm here. Now you can let Raven go." He said, still looking around trying to figure out where the boy was.

"Robin... you're going too have to do something for me first. You know that..."

"Fine! What the hell do you want!?"

"Calm down...We have plenty of time..."

"No! I want her out of here now!"

The boy put his hand up and it began too glow. Robin's legs started to hurt, he could barely stand. After about a minute they gave out from under him and no matter what he tried he couldn't get back up.

The lights flickered on. "You're so impatient..."

"What did you do?!" Robin said, trying too hide the panic in his voice.

"Didn't you ever wonder, even for a second, how I got Raven so easily?....I can drain people's energy."

"I wasn't going too run off you know!"

"I'm not stupid...I did it because I know you would like to fight."

"That scared you'll loose?"

"No...not at all. I just don't feel it's right too fight people who have the same blood as me."

"What?..."

He smiled. "What's the matter don't remember me?"

"Who...who are you?"

"I'm your brother, Robin."

"...No...You can't be. I don't have a brother..."

"That's what you think. I disappeared when you were young. Got sick of you...and our parents. You got it all even though you're nothing."

"I'm not nothing..."

"Oh yes you are...You have no power and I do. I should of got to be a titan. You should be just some normal kid...but no. The titans took pity on you. Because everyone left you. Our parents and that little bitch of a girlfriend...."

"Leave her out of this!"

"Oh what's the matter...Afraid I'm going too make you cry. She's dead...Good thing too. Then our parents died. Everybody left..."

"She didn't leave me..."

"Oh that's right you made her! You got her killed!"

"Shut up!"

"Just admit it. That was all your fault."

He was close too tears now. "No..."

"Then who did it Robin?"

"Fine! It's my fault! I did it! I got her killed! Happy now?!?"

"Yes, very...See, again you got another person in danger, but this time there's a way out."

"Are we going to talk forever or are you going to tell me what you want?"

"Fine...I want you to have the life your supposed too. A life without your stupid friends."

"And you'll let Raven go?"

"Yes, I'll let the damn girl go. Also there's no turning back. You can't just make this deal and go back to your friends as soon as she's out of here."

"How's that?" This was exactly what Robin was going to do.

"I can get her back pretty easy." He smirked as he looked at Robin, still on the floor. "Also, I know your little secret. I doubt the titans would want their leader to be someone who has killed an innocent girl."

"Right..."

"So?"

"I'll do it."

"Good. Finally things will be the way they were supposed to." He kicked Robin into a corner of the room and walked over to where Raven was. He opened the door and she came out. "You're free to go, incase you want to stay."

Raven gave him a confused kind of glare.

"Yeah he came and did what he had to. Now get."

"What did he do?"

"Does it matter? No. He's not your boyfriend, now go back home."

"That doesn't mean I hate him, just cause I don't like him that way."

"Well now he knows too." He motioned to where Robin was.

He was starting to be able to move his legs again. Slowly he got up and walked out, not looking at her.

(Ok...You guys might be confused about who 'the little bitch of a girlfriend' is. Well that'll be explained. Probably next chapter. Please Review!)


	10. Part of Robin's past

Niobe-10: I don't know if I'll bring up his parents deaths or not. I think I will I'm just not sure. But I am going to tell you how it was his fault his old girlfriend was killed.

A reader: It is still going to be a Robin and Raven fic! I promise, they're just having some trouble that's all.

Byebyebb18: I really don't know, this whole fic is just my crazy random ideas.

Raventhedarkgoddess: Thanks

Robin and Raven walked back to the tower. Despite her many attempts to get him to talk he wouldn't. He went strait to his room and fell back on his bed as he always did. 'I'll keep the deal. Even if it isn't going to work out between us I don't need another person dead because of me…How did he know about that anyway?'

Flashback

"Come on let's go over to my place." A girl told Robin. It was Friday and they had just got done with school. "My parents won't be home until late so we'll have the house to ourselves. How's that sound?" She smiled at him, her brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Sound's great. Let's go." They began to walk to her house. "How long will they be gone?"

"They shouldn't be home until around midnight."

"Mina, you seriously think your parents want us together that long?"

"I'm sure they don't but they're never going to know are they?"

"I don't know last time we tried this-"

"Last time was a year ago, stop worrying." She interrupted him.

"I'm not worrying; I just don't want to get killed by my parents." She stopped so suddenly, Robin ran into her. "Hey tell me when you're going to do that!"

"We're here. Maybe if you paid attention instead of trying to argue you would have known."

"I am not trying to-" He stopped himself. "Fine…" She laughed a little and they walked inside. "You think you're pretty smart don't you?"

"Yep, way smarter then you."

"Whatever."

A few hours later.

"I'm bored."

"What are you complaining about? You're the one who wanted me over here so bad."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"So then…what should we do?"

"I don't know, that's why I said I was bored."

"I can change that." He leaned in and kissed her. After a few seconds Mina pushed Robin away. "Hey! I thought you were enjoying that."

"Of course I was! It's not that! Look!" She pointed at the clock.

"Oh my God! My parents are going to kill me! Why weren't you paying attention?!"

"Why weren't you?!"

"I was busy trying to make you not bored!"

"Shut up! We just need to get you home. When are your parents coming back from whatever they're doing tonight?"

"By about ten-thirty so in about ten minutes they should be back."

"You think we can walk to your house that fast? I mean run."

"We'll have to. Come on!" He ran out the door and Mina followed.

"God it's dark out!"

"Stop complaining!" He started to run down an alley. "Come on!"

"It's late, creeps will be out. You should never go down alleys at night, heck we shouldn't even be out at night! I mean this is Gotham! Murders could be all over!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "You're being paranoid."

"I am not!"

Robin ignored her and continued down the alley. "Boys…" Mina said under her breath. She gave up and followed him. Suddenly she heard a crash. She screamed and grabbed onto Robin. He blushed. "Wha-what was that?"

"I don't know." He looked around but didn't see anything. "Maybe it was just a rat."

"Rats!?!" She almost screamed.

Usually she wasn't jumpy like this; Robin didn't know what to tell her. He was starting to hate himself for bringing her along. 'I should have just gone alone.' He thought.

"Hey, looks like some little kids decided they were brave enough to come out at night." Said a voice.

Robin and Mina spun around. Three black figures were standing there. It was too dark to see what they looked like; Robin figured they were guys though because of their shape. 'Why did she have to be right? Why is she always right? Why didn't I listen?'

"Can't the kids talk?" Every word he said seemed to be coated with venom.

Robin didn't know if keeping quiet would be better or to say something. On his side Mina was shaking and looked like she might even faint.

"Guess not. Apparently the girl is too scared to." Mina didn't argue neither did Robin. "The boy looks pretty scared too. What's you're name?"

The guy was scaring the hell out of Robin. He didn't know how or why but he answered. "Dick, Dick Grayson. And I'm not scared." His voice was shaking horribly.

The guy laughed a little. "No you don't sound scared at all. How old are you kid?"

"I'm not a kid, I'm fourteen." 'Why am I answering this guy?'

He turned towards Mina. "Who are you? His girlfriend?" Robin really thought she was going to faint this time. She didn't say anything. "Answer me when I talk to you!" He pulled out a gun and shot it at some trash cans. A cat yelped and scurried away.

"Her name's Mina and leave her alone!" 'He's got a gun! How stupid am I?! Why can't I shut up?!'

"Well look whose brave all of the sudden." Robin glared. "I like your attitude. Maybe your parents like it enough to pay a ransom fee? Or maybe they like it enough they'll go hysterical when they find you dead?" Fear came over Robin and he couldn't keep his glare set.

"Don't hurt him!" Yelled Mina. She looked as confident as Robin did a few minutes ago. "Not his fault you scummy people have nothing better to do at night! I mean what kind of idiots go around killing people for the fun of it?!"

"Don't you insult me."

"Yeah Mina he's got a gun!" Robin hated how his voice came out; he never thought he'd sound that afraid.

"You can kill me if you want but don't hurt Dick."

He grabbed Mina's wrist and held on tightly. "You guys hold the boy back. I think she'll make a better kidnap victim anyway."

Robin was about to protest when something hit him on the head. Slowly everything went black.

Robin woke up in his bed the next day. His parents were standing by his bed. "Mina! Where is she?!"

"She was kidnaped last night… That bump on the head must have screwed up your memory." Answered his mom.

"No! I remember perfectly. Some guys took her and…and it's my fault…"

End of Flashback

Robin got up. 'She's dead...They found her body a few days after...and it's all because of me!!' He kicked his desk as hard as he could. Then he collapsed onto his bed in tears.

(There, that chapter was actually pretty long. Please Review!)


	11. Fight with Slade's new apprentice

Sess9: I am so sorry! I did that cuz a lot of Star and Robin fans were bugging me threw neomail. I added you to my neofriends though.

Raventhedarkgoddess: I changed it a lot but I like it better this way. Yeah I know they do.

Ravenn03: Thanks. And I know you were just joking but I'll think about it.

Hotaru170: Yeah they are! Best couple. I know, I kinda am making him feel like shit, which I hate myself for. But if he's the main character he's got to be the one with the problem so yeah.

Terra sat in the main room with everyone except Robin. Beast Boy didn't seem like he could be happier.

Jealousy ran threw her body. 'I have a boyfriend! Stop feeling like this! Why do I feel like this?...Is it possible-No! I just went with Beast Boy to make it not look so suspicious. I'm with Slade now and I can't have feelings for anyone. He lied to me and doesn't deserve my love.' She repeated the last part to herself over and over until she was convinced.

Beast Boy kissed Raven. Terra felt sick, "Does anyone know where Robin is?"

"He went to his room…" Raven said coldly.

"Ok." She put on a fake smile and walked off.

She opened his door and Robin jumped slightly, tears still covering his face. "Ever heard of knocking?!?"

"I don't have to knock, thought maybe poor little Robbie might need some help feeling better." She smiled smugly. "The leader of the titans is crying. Not so tuff after all are you?"

"Shut up…"

"I'd watch my mouth if I was you."

"Sorry I have this strange habit where I ignore bitches when they talk…"

Terra glared. "You better get out of here before I kill you!"

"Oh yeah, miss-earthquake-girl who can't control her powers is going to hurt me…I'm so freakin scared." He rolled his eyes.

"I can control my powers! Now get lost! You were supposed to be out of here a long time ago."

"Right, you tell Raven that I left, if she cares anyway."

"Whatever."

Robin got up, walked out of his room, and out the door. Raven watched him go. 'What's he doing?'

Robin walked threw Jump City. 'What am I supposed to do now? Where am I supposed to go? It's not like I have some kind of family to fall back on.' He sighed.

'I hate Terra…and my brother…my brother…why can't I remember him, even a little bit? Does it even matter!' He kicked a lamp post and some kids stared at him. Robin glared and they ran off. "My life, is a living hell…" he said to himself.

'If only she was still alive…Stop thinking about it! It was two years ago!...If I knew who those people were…' He stopped and saw some people robbing a bank. He was about to go stop them but remembered he couldn't. 'It's the others' job now…'

He ran away from the bank. If the others saw him and he refused to help they wouldn't know what to think. 'There is one spot you can go…' said a voice in his head. "No!" He yelled out loud. People stared at him again. Robin kept going. 'I can't…Never…I would never go there…No matter what….I would die before I did that.'

Back at the Tower

"Where is Robin?" asked Starfire.

"In his room," said Beast Boy.

"I have already checked and he is not there. Raven do you know where Robin went?"

"Why would I know where Robin is? I couldn't care less." She picked up her book and began to read it. 'Where the hell is he?'

"But it has been hours! What if he's hurt?!?"

"He probably just went out for awhile," said Cyborg. "Don't worry so much."

"If he had went out for awhile he would have stopped what he was doing and helped us with the robbery."

"She's got a point."

Raven slammed her book shut. "Will you guys do us all a favor and shut up. Robin's fine. He's just pissed off, leave him alone for awhile."

"Why is Robin um….pissed?" Asked Starfire, in confusion

"Probably just some stupid lead on Slade that went into another dead end." She lied. She was sick of them bugging her and went to her room to meditate.

Where Robin is

'Damn it…it's almost midnight. I really need to figure out where I'm going to go.' A few cars went by but otherwise it was quiet. His thoughts were interrupted by a kick in the head. His face hit the pavement and he felt dizzy.

"Hey Robin, what's up?" It was Terra.

Slowly Robin got back up. "What do you want?"

"You said I can't fight and I want to prove you wrong."

"Aren't the others wondering where you are?"

"I told them I was going out so no."

"What about me? Don't they care that I've been gone for awhile?"

"Nope, Raven made up some stupid excuse and they think you're just pissed off. What's the matter afraid you can't beat Slade's new apprentice?"

"Not at all." He pulled out his staff. Terra used her powers and threw some rocks at him. He dodged each one. "Is that the best you got?"

"You wish it was! When I get done with you-" Robin took his staff and smashed it into her face. Her nose was bleeding but she didn't seem to care. Next she tried to punch him but Robin grabbed her hand and threw her into a wall.

"God, Slade's a lot stupider then I thought, picking you as an apprentice." Terra shot a rock right at Robin's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground panting.

"What'd you say Robin? Oh I'm stupid!? Look who's on the ground!" She pulled out a knife. "And if you thought that was painful then wait until you feel this!" Robin got onto his feet and kicked her. She slashed him across his chest, his shirt ripped, blood flowing from it. "Ready to give up?"

"No way." He threw a punch at her but got slashed across his arm.

"Come on, at this rate you'll be dead soon." Robin tried again and again but every time he got another cut. He started to feel dizzy again. "When I tell the others that I saved you they'll be sure to trust me."

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"No, I don't need murder on me. I'm just trying to prove a point. I can fight you and win. Admit it! I'm the better apprentice!"

"I don't give a damn! Be happy being with Slade. I don't ever want to be in that position again."

"You sure about that? I mean I know you've given it thought."

"You're wrong! I hate Slade!"

"He said you enjoyed some parts of being his apprentice. I know you won't admit it but I'm sure you did." Robin kept quiet, trying not to pass out. "I mean Slade wanted to help you. He never hurt you emotionally like that Raven girl."

"He blackmailed me! You don't call that emotional abuse! Hurting the ones I care about!"

"You hurt them without his help. What about all the Slade research and Red X! See you don't belong with them!"

"They forgave me for that."

"Really? You're positive they didn't just say they did? You positive you would never do that again even if you got close enough to a breakthrough?" She smiled at the boy covered in his own blood.

Robin wanted to argue but before he had the chance he blacked out.


	12. Raven's new crush

Ali: Yep, it's a Raven and Robin fic so yeah, thanks

KlausBaudelaire25: Nope, there is no proof, I still like it though

WhiteTigerClaws: Yeah she is and Terra's stupid so she really doesn't think much out. lol This will be a short chapter so not many of your questions will be answered sorry. Thanks for deciding to review again

Nikkie: It's PG-13 so yeah, thanks

sorceress-raven: Yeah I try

Hotaru170: lol Yep she is

YugiRobin6: lol loved your review for chapter 10

Ravenn03: Yeah I thought it needed some and I hate her too

Raventhedarkgoddess: lol ok here's more

Terra grabbed out her communicator and called Beast Boy. She faked tears into her voice, "Beast Boy…Robin…he…he…"

"He what? What happened to Robin?"

"Some guys…they attacked him….he's all cut up!"

"Oh…we'll be right there."

After a few minutes Cyborg's car pulled up and they all got out. "God…what kind of a person would do this?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I didn't see who it was…they ran off by that time…I just found him like this. It's all my fault…if I would have been a little sooner…"

"He's not going to die or anything, so you can shut up." Said Raven, glaring at her. Terra shot her a quick glare and then went back to looking upset. "Come on let's get Robin to the tower. There's not enough room in the car so I'll just fly." She picked up Robin's bloody, unconscious form and took off.

She landed in front of the tower about the same time the T-car pulled up. They went inside and Raven set Robin on the couch. "You guys can go to bed; I just want a quick talk with Terra." Terra looked at her weird and the others left.

"Yeah?" Said Terra, impatiently.

"So do you carry a knife with you often?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I never carry a knife, why are you asking me that?"

"Seriously Terra, some creeps come and attack Robin out of nowhere and he's not able to defend himself? I doubt that happens often." Terra just looked at the ground and Raven kept going. "And this person decides not to kill him, just to cut him up badly enough to make him pass out for a little while. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Are you saying you think I did this?" She was trying her hardest to act innocent.

Raven walked over to the cupboard and grabbed some bandages. She sat down next to Robin and began to wrap them around his cuts. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Why would I do this?"

"You're the kind of person who doesn't need a reason."

"You've got no proof that I did."

"When he regains consciousness I'll have all the proof I need. You really think everyone is going to believe you over him?"

"Beast Boy will."

Raven smirked. "Terra, you are as dumb as you look."

"At least I don't have a crush on a loser like him. I mean he can't fight to save his life."

"You had a knife otherwise it would've been different."

It was Terra's turn to smirk. "Raven, you like him just admit it."

"I don't, I've got Beast Boy." Terra shook her head in pity. "What?!" She pointed at Raven's hand; she kept running her fingers through Robin's hair. Raven felt herself blush and got up. Terra laughed. "Just go to bed…" She said looking at the carpet.

"One guy just isn't enough for you huh?" She smiled and left.

"I've got Beast Boy, I don't like Robin. I've got Beast Boy, I don't like Robin. I've got-" The remote that was on the couch exploded. "Damn it...I-I like Robin...."

(Alright short yeah I know. Still please review.)


	13. One gone, one heartbroken

BirdsofAFeatherRR: Thanks

Nikkie: Yeah I did, but well I didn't have much time to write out a really nice chapter so I hope this one is better

Horsejul: I'm glad you do, thanks

Ali: Yes, poor Beast Boy is right

Ravenn03: Really? Well I'm glad someone thinks so

WhiteTigerClaws: lol Yeah she can be. And I feel bad for Beast Boy too, but I'll work something out for him.

Hotaru170: lol Well this chapter does involve a fight with those two

Raventhedarkgodess: Yep, and thanks for reviewing for every chapter

Thoughts of confusion and disbelief ran through Raven's mind. She sat back down and rested her head on her palms. 'I thought I liked Beast Boy…why do I suddenly like Robin?' she thought. 'Oh who am I kidding…I always have liked him.' She let out a sigh. 'Now I've got to tell Beast Boy.' She got up and glanced at Robin. 'First, I'll have to get Terra out of here.'

Raven walked down the hall. 'I wonder where she hid that knife…' She came up to Terra's door and slowly opened it. She scanned the room, the floor was barely visible. She began to look through her stuff. "Damn she's messy…How am I going to find that thing?" She said quietly.

The door clicked shut. "Well, if I'm going to have to leave why clean the place?" Raven spun around and saw Terra. "What thing are you looking for? Oh! Wait! I think I know." She pulled the knife out of her belt, Robin's blood still covering it.

Raven glared at her. "You don't belong here, now get out."

"You've made everything so freakin' hard, Slade doesn't need you alive. I can kill you and I will." Terra smiled evilly.

She kicked Raven and she fell out the window. Terra made a rock fly up to where the window used to be and jumped on it. The pouring rain soaked her clothes. Raven flew up to her. "You really thought that would kill me?"

"No, but we don't need the others woken up." She picked some rocks up with her powers and threw them at Raven. One of them flew into her head and she slowly went towards the ground. Terra jumped off her rock and held out her knife. She slashed her across her arm. Raven used her powers and threw Terra into a sharp rock by the water. Blood trickled down her side.

"You're going to pay for that!" She jumped up and tried to kick her but Raven made her fly backwards.

"Terra, I don't want to have to kill you."

Terra laughed. "Kill me?! Ha! That's funny. Like you could ever do that."

She got back up and shot more rocks at Raven but she just sent them flying back. Then Raven lifted Terra off the ground and shot her back down again. She dropped her knife and started to breathe heavily. Raven ran over to her and picked up the knife. "I'm giving you one last chance, now get out of here." She said while pointing the knife at her.

Terra looked around in panic, then back at Raven. Tears clung to the corners of her eyes. "After all of this, you're not going to kill me? Even though I almost killed Robin?" Her voice held fear, all the threat in it gone.

Raven shook her head. "No, I'm not going to kill you. I just want you to leave before you cause anymore problems. And if you come back-"

"I know…" Tears fell from her eyes. She gave a one last look around and then took off running.

Raven watched her go and then felt a hand on her shoulder. "She left…" She didn't have to look; she knew it was Beast Boy.

"Yeah…she did." Was all Raven could say. She took the knife and threw it in the water. "Come on let's get out of this rain." She walked inside. Beast Boy just stood there for a moment and then followed.

"That's a pretty bad cut," Said Beast Boy, pointing at Raven's arm. "Did she really try to kill you? I mean I wasn't there the whole time."

"It's nothing and I doubt she really would have…Beast Boy there's something I need to tell you…" She motioned for him to sit down and he did. "I've-I've liked Robin for a long time. I don't know why I didn't just try for him; I guess I thought he had something going on with Starfire. Anyway what I'm trying to say is-"

"You like Robin and we're through…" He sighed. "I told him this would happen, I knew I didn't have a chance with a girl like you, but that's ok. I love you and I want you to be happy." He stood up and kissed her.

"Well tonight was sure interesting, Robin comes back like this, Terra leaves, and we're no longer together… If you need me I'll be in my room for the rest of my pathetic, girl-free life…" He walked off, leaving Raven standing there.

(Alright I was going to kill Terra right here, but I saw Betrayal and well…I just couldn't. Sorry to all the people who wanted her dead. Maybe you've changed your minds if you saw the episode but if you didn't just be happy she's gone. Please Review and sorry about putting Beast Boy through a lot of shit in this chapter.)


	14. All part of the plan

Ali: Good and you're right she does.

Linkinfreak1011: Yeah maybe, but I thought she was bad then so I'm sorry.

Raventhedarkgoddess:Yep, I really don't mind her anymore so it would be a waste to kill her.

Tha fonix freeke: Mine too

Hotaru170: lol! Yeah, I agree

Ravenn03: Actually I might give him one. And eventually they'll work things out.

WhiteTigerClaws: She could of had her friends help her but she thought BB broke a promise so I guess that didn't work. She shouldn't of ran off like that and none of this would of happened. Oh well, point is I felt sorry for her and she's not dead. (Not yet. cough Aftershock cough) And yep, I used your idea.

Raven glared at Robin. "You've gave me hell, you know that?" Robin moaned but that's all the response she got. "No, I've brought this on myself…" She sat down next to him and frowned. "I should have just told you in the beginning, and then this wouldn't have happened. Well it's too late for that now, I'm sorry though…" She just looked at him for a minute, then leaned in and kissed him.

Robin's eyes opened, Raven pulled back. "Whoa…" Was all he could say. Several things exploded and Raven blushed. Robin smiled, "Couldn't resist huh?" She looked at her feet. "Isn't Beast Boy going to be mad or is he in the other room with Terra?"

She looked back up. "You're hilarious…no…actually Beast Boy and I broke up." It took all self-control for Robin not to smile. "And Terra's not here, I know she did this to you…so I told her to leave." Blood dripped from Raven's cut and Robin pointed to it.

"I take it she didn't like the idea?"

"Not really…" She gave him a questioning look. "Why were you out there anyway?" Robin didn't answer. "Just because you were mad really doesn't give you a reason to run off."

Robin wanted to yell at her, she acted like she cared and now she was nagging him about how stupid that would have been. He tried to yell at her but he couldn't, "I had a deal remember?" Raven nodded. "Well it was leaving you guys or…or…he would have killed you, Raven."

"Oh…"

"He had some other thing on me too…but anyway I can't stay to put it simply…" Tears filled his eyes. "I really liked you and all I did was cause you trouble…I'm sorry I made you and Beast Boy break up, all the problems with Terra, and the kidnapping thing…I just didn't want to loose you. I've lost enough people in my life…" A tear fell from his eye.

Raven stared; she had never seen him cry. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be, it's not your fault. You're not going to have to leave; we'll get rid of this guy." Robin was about to protest but Raven stopped him, "I'll be fine. We'll do this together ok? You're not going alone."

Robin knew he couldn't change her mind and nodded. "Ok." He tore off his bandages and got up. "You want to get the others?"

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

"I'm fine; it was just a few cuts." Raven rolled her eyes at his ignorance. "A few deep cuts…" He corrected himself. "Just get the others, I mean if we have all of them not much could happen. It's one guy."

"I guess you're right." She agreed, a little bit of disbelief in her voice.

She went to get the others and they got into the T-car. They pulled up to the spot where Raven had been held captive. "This is it." Said Robin. "Go in and search the place." The others ran in, Robin tried to follow but Raven grabbed the back of his cape and he fell backwards. "What?!" He demanded, impatiently.

"You said this guy has another thing on you and I'd like to know what it is."

"Why?"

Raven gave him a weird look. "Because I want to know if he's going to do something if he sees you with us."

"If it was something that important I would have-" Robin suddenly got a glimpse of a dark figure running off and chased after him.

"Robin, don't you think we should get the others?" He ignored her and kept running. Raven let out an annoyed sigh and ran after him. They ran into an alley.

"Damn it! Where'd he go?!" Robin scanned the alley but didn't see anyone.

"I thought you learned not to come here after dark." Said a voice. "And you brought a girl again. God, I can't believe I'm related to someone this dense." Robin's brother came out from behind a dumpster. "Which one should die this time? The brain dead or the innocent?"

Raven looked at Robin in confusion. "How do you know about this? Tell me!" Yelled Robin angrily.

"Think about it… I know exactly what happened that night. You tried to be brave but the girl was even better at it then you were. She spoke up, told the killer not to take you, you got knocked out, and she was taken…I was the killer." He smiled.

Robin glared. "I'm going to kill you!"

"We made a pretty nice team." He said, ignoring Robin's threat. He looked at Raven. "Want to be responsible for her death? We could do that."

"What's he talking about, Robin?" Asked Raven.

He pretended shock. "He never told you? Robin killed some girl two years ago and he never even bothered to bring it up…You could do a lot better you know that girl."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Tell her Robin and I'll let her live."

Robin looked at the ground. "It's true…I didn't mean to but it happened…" He looked at Raven. "I'm sorry…really sorry."

"H-how? How could you kill someone?" Her voice shook.

"It wasn't intended it just happened…Please…Raven, I can explain."

"Explain?" Her tone became cold. "Explain? What happened to 'If it was something that important I would have told you'? A girl's life isn't important? That was just a small thing and we should forget about it? No. You should forget about us, you're off the team. Go with him. You belong with people like him, Terra, and _Slade_. Yes, Slade. You're just like him; now get out of my sight." She turned away, not wanting to look at him.

Robin stood there in shock. "I thought-"

"No. We never were and never will be together."

"Come on Robin." Ordered his brother. Robin looked at Raven for moment and then not seeing anything else to do, followed his brother. They walked for awhile and then came up to a huge old building. Robin barely noticed but Slade walked out. "The plan went perfectly."

(This is still Raven and Robin for anyone who might ask this. They're my favorite couple so yeah, don't worry. I just am putting them through lots of problems. points at title See. Anyway, WhiteTigerClaws you were right about his brother doing it. As always, please review.)


	15. Stuck with Slade

WhiteTigerClaws: He's just trying to make sure Raven doesn't get hurt even if she's not too happy with him right now. Yeah Terra's not coming back, she failed and Slade's got Robin now. One question though, you've guessed correctly on a lot of things, am I obvious?

Raveninblack90: Yep, Raven and Robin are the best couple

Nikkie: I don't want to see her evil side so here's an update

Raventhedarkgoddess: Yeah it does and its ok

Ali: He didn't directly kill her, he just feels really guilty about the whole thing. Thanks

Robin looked up at Slade, he tried to show aggression but all he could manage was hurt. Slade walked around him and then waved his hand in front of Robin's face, he didn't even flinch. Slade just kept looking at him.

Robin's brother crossed his arms and waited. 'After all this he better be happy.' He thought. He gave Slade an impatient look. "Ok, you got him. Now where's my money?"

Slade ignored his question, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him, believe me if I could of he wouldn't be around anymore. My money?" He reminded him again.

"Shut up about your money. I need to make sure I'm getting what I asked for. Usually he's ready to try and kill me, but there's nothing like that this time. I'm going to ask you one last time, what did you do to him?"

"He's going to be like this for awhile, get used to it." He shrugged like it was no big deal. Slade picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Ok! Ok! Sorry! I got this girl he liked to hate him so he's going to be kinda out of it but it should work fine." Slade threw him and he skidded across the ground. He got to his feet, his face scraped up.

"It better work fine or you'll be the one not around anymore." He began to walk inside.

"Hello! My money!" He tossed him a bag.

"There's your damn money." Robin's brother looked it over and then walked off.

Slade turned to Robin. "Come on." Robin broke out of his thoughts and stood there, having no idea what had just happened. "Robin, get inside now." Slade gave him a murder like look and Robin didn't move. Slade grabbed him by his cape so his feet were off the ground. "Are you deaf boy? I said get inside." He didn't fight back or say anything, just hung there by Slade's grasp. Slade gave up and carried him in like that, making Robin feel incredibly stupid.

As soon as they walked through the door Slade tossed Robin into a wall. "Next time, you'll listen." Robin rolled his eyes as if saying, "I'd like to see you try and make me." Slade got the message and took out his staff. He smashed it into Robin's stomach and he immediately collapsed, trying to get breath. Slade smiled, "You'll listen next time."

Robin caught his breath and stared blankly at a wall. He couldn't believe he had been kicked off his own team, the one he started. Raven's words kept going through his mind, "Yes, Slade. You're just like him; now get out of my sight." She didn't want him around anymore, no one did. Now he was stuck here with Slade.

Robin looked around the room, no one was there. He noticed some screens in the corner of the room, just like in Slade's previous lair. Curious, Robin walked over to them and began to flick switches and press buttons. The screens lit up. They showed some parts of the city, some rooms in the building, and the living room of Titan's Tower. Robin's attention focused on the living room.

The titans stood there talking. He couldn't hear them and searched for something to turn up the volume. He turned a dial and their voices came over the speakers.

"Raven, I know Robin and he would never do such a thing." Said Starfire, her voice was distant as though she was scared to even talk about it. "He would never do that…never…"

Raven looked at her, feeling sorry for the tamarian girl. "He told me himself. It happened; we're going to have to move on with our lives." She was trying her hardest to keep the sadness out of her voice.

Starfire became angry. "How can you say that? He has got no place to go! His parents are dead, we are the only family he has, but you don't even care!"

"I do care!" Yelled Raven, tears coming to her eyes. "I care about him a lot! He killed someone, we can't change it. He's with Slade and that's where he belongs…" She pulled her hood over her head trying to hide the droplets of tears racing down her face. Starfire stood there in shock, not being able to believe she just said that. Raven couldn't take it anymore and ran to her room.

"Why is she acting like this?" Starfire's voice was shaking now.

Beast Boy looked up at Starfire; since Raven had told him they were over he hadn't said anything. "Raven liked Robin…a lot..." He got out, his words consumed by hate. Being the caring person she was, Starfire put her hand on his shoulder. Beast Boy pushed it away and walked off to his room too.

"What a bunch of shit we've got." Said Cyborg, before leaving the room.

Starfire looked up at the ceiling. "Robin, how could you?"


	16. A Vengence

Sorry I took so long, school is hell.

Ali: lol Well I think I'm in danger of that again, I know I update too slow

Llccee: Thanks Yeah I should

Hotaru170: Yeah he is a jerk and poor Robin is right

QT: Here's more for you

ShadowDown: lol yeah I hate them.

Robin started to turn everything off, every time he glanced back at the screen he felt even worse. Starfire didn't trust him anymore, the one person he always had thought was on his side wasn't. He flicked the switch, shutting it off, and leaned against the wall.

"Why me?" He said out loud not thinking about Slade. "That's a stupid question…it's me cause other people don't get their girlfriends murdered." He thought about Mina for a long moment as though trying to savor the memory of her. "I got to forget about her, I have to forget about everything. I'm stuck here, there's no way out."

"No way out." Slade's voice echoed. "Good boy, you finally got that through your thick skull." Robin shot him a glare but Slade just smiled.

"What do you want?" Robin's tone held a sharp edge and he didn't stop glaring. He might have been stuck here but he still could treat Slade like dirt. He wasn't risking anything, even if Slade got sick of his attitude Robin knew he wouldn't let him go.

"You want to get back at her don't you?" Robin raised an eyebrow questionably. "She's the one who made you come here."

Robin looked to the side. "She had good reason, I deserve all of this."

Slade just kept going. "She was with Beast Boy and just shoved you aside, you never were important to her. You don't deserve punishment, she does."

"You're wrong." He said shortly. Thoughts of vengeance went through his mind but he blocked them out. 'He's wrong, he's always been wrong. I can't let him get to me.' He kept repeating this in his mind.

"You're not all good and I know it. Just listen to me Robin. You loved her and she turned her back on you. What kind of a friend does that? You're other friends aren't any better."

Getting sick of Slade and worried that he might eventually convince him that it was his friends' fault he started to head for the door. "I'm going out for awhile." Slade didn't say anything and Robin went outside.

He started to walk downtown. 'I can't let him get to me no matter what. Last time I was his apprentice I started to like the stealing part. He had said I wouldn't admit it and he was right. This is the first time I've even admitted it to myself. But this time I'm going to keep my mind clear of those thoughts.'

Robin heard footsteps behind him and froze, the footsteps stopped. Slowly he looked around, no one. 'That's weird, I was sure I heard-' Before he could even finish the thought something slashed into the back of his neck. He felt the blood drip down his back and looked up, there was a green hawk.

The hawk turned into Beast Boy and he jumped down. "Figured I'd find scum like you on the far side of town." He looked like he was about to kill someone and Robin took a step back.

"Beast Boy please-"

"Please what?! You hurt her! I can't believe you did that! I was willing to give her up to you and this is what she gets!" He turned into a bear and smashed into Robin, causing him to fall on his back.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I care about her a lot, a lot more then you'll ever know." Robin got to his feet and held his fists ready.

"Sure you care! That's why you're working for Slade!" Yelled Beast Boy, in human form again.

"You didn't give me a choice! I don't want to work for Slade! I'm only doing it because I got kicked off!"

"You didn't give us much of a choice either!" Beast Boy punched Robin in the face and Robin kicked Beast Boy to the side. Robin took off running but Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and easily caught up. He bit into Robin's arm and Robin gritted his teeth in pain.

Robin grabbed his staff out with his free hand and smashed it into Beast Boy's head. He immediately lost his grip on his arm.

Robin looked at his arm, the flesh was ripped apart and blood poured out from the sides. He looked over at Beast Boy and saw his head was trickling blood. Feeling horrible for what he did he dropped his staff and ran over to Beast Boy. "Are you ok?"

Beast Boy glared at him. "I'm never going to forgive you and I'll get revenge for every bad thing you've ever done. You won't have to worry about anything that requires living for much longer." His eyes sparked with anger.

Robin knew Beast Boy meant it and pulled a disk from his belt. He threw it onto the ground and as it exploded a bright light shot out. He ran away as fast he could.

When he came to the door of Slade's lair he stopped and panted. He looked at his feet and saw blood on the ground. He looked in the direction he had run from and saw a trail of blood. 'God, I'm stupid… Please just don't let him notice it.' He walked inside and Slade stood there.

"I've been waiting for you." He looked Robin over.

"I got into a fight, get off my case." He said before Slade could even ask. "Now what did you want?"

Slade kicked Robin into a wall. "I don't care how beat up you are, don't talk like that to me again."

"Or what?" Robin challenged. "What do you have on me this time? Nothing." With that Robin walked into a room and slammed the door.


	17. I missed you

XxRavenxX: Sorry but this is Raven/Robin

Nikkie: I updated for you, hope you like it

Raventhedarkgoddess: Thanks And its ok

Ali raven: Ok I'll clear things up for you. Beast Boy is mad at Robin cuz he loves Raven. Robin hurt Raven so Beast Boy wants to kill him. Hopefully you got that.

--------------------------------------------

Robin looked around the room, there really wasn't much to see, just dust and an old bed. He sat down on it and it creaked loudly. He sighed and layed back. Exhausted, he fell asleep.

_Robin found himself standing in black nothingness. It was quiet, no one was there. He didn't move or do anything, just waited. _

_"Robin!" He heard a girl's voice yell. "Robin!" The girl walked out of the shadows, smiling. "It's been awhile." Robin stared at her and she giggled._

_"Mina?" The girl nodded. "What-How did you-I mean-I thought-" He kept stammering, all his words seemed to come out wrong. "Mina…"_

_She hugged him. "Everything's going to be ok." Robin hugged her back, he felt happy but still shocked. How did she get here?_

_Robin heard a shot go off and turned around. There was the guy from two years ago, his brother. He grabbed Mina's hand and started to run. "I won't let him hurt you." He reassured her, she gripped tighter on his hand._

_They kept running but his brother seemed to be getting faster every second. Another gun shot rang out and Mina screamed. She let go of his hand and fell to the ground, holding her side._

_Robin stopped and got down next to her. Blood was starting to soak her clothes. "Mina!" Robin yelled. "No!" She gave a weak smile, tears running down her cheeks. Then she disappeared._

_"How could you do that?" He heard a cold voice say. He turned around and saw Raven._

_"I didn't do it! He did!" Robin shouted back but his voice was shaking. He looked around for his brother but he wasn't there. "I didn't do it!" He repeated._

_Raven glared and then walked off, disappearing too. "Raven!" But she didn't come back._

_Robin's brother appeared in front of him. "It's all your fault. You did all of this."_

Robin woke up in a cold sweat. "I'm getting out of here." He said to himself. He got up, walked to the door, and slowly opened it. He looked all over the main part of the lair. No Slade. He walked towards the huge door but before he could try anything it fell down, there were the titans.

Robin cursed under his breath and jumped up the rafters. 'Just find a weak spot in the roof and make a run for it.' He thought.

Beast Boy, in tiger form, jumped up after him. He growled and pounced. Robin took a chance and jumped. Robin landed and Beast Boy missed, causing him to crash into the floor. Robin kicked a weak spot on the roof and climbed out.

When he got on the roof he noticed it was slick from the recent rain, he slid and started to fall. He was just about to hit the ground when he stopped. 'What the-' He looked to the side and saw Raven, holding onto him with her powers.

When Raven noticed that he saw her she let him drop. Since he was so close to the ground it didn't matter. "Raven, thanks I-"

"Save it." She snapped.

"You have every right to be mad at me. Heck, I'm mad at me too. Everyone is. But please…can I explain?" She didn't say anything so he went on. "I led that girl into the alley, even though she said she didn't want to go in there. I should have listened when she said there would be psychos out but I didn't. I might have made her go out in the pitch black but I didn't kill her. It's still particularly my fault, I know. But I didn't directly kill her…No…My brother, the guy who kidnapped you, killed her." Robin couldn't believe how stupid that sounded, she'd never believe that.

"Robin-" Raven started but didn't finish, instead she fell to her knees, holding her chest.

"Raven!" He ran to her side. "What's wrong with you?!" Raven's breathing became quick gasps and she fell onto Robin. He held onto her tight and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You're going to be ok…" He told her but he wasn't sure. 'She has to be ok! I'm not loosing her too!'

"Another one of Robin's girlfriends dies." Said a voice. "Don't go out with this guy, he's jinxed to kill people." His brother laughed. Robin looked at him and his hand was up, glowing. "Don't worry you'll be with her soon. I'm killing you after I get done with her."

Robin gently set Raven down. "You're not going to do anything to her." He said firmly.

"Oh, look who's brave!" He laughed more. Robin jumped up and kicked him in the side of the head. His hand glowed brighter. "Don't do that again, I'll just kill her faster."

Robin tripped him and then stepped on his hand. His brother let out several curses and pulled Robin's leg out from under him so he fell down too. His brother got to his feet, "She's going to die because of you!" Robin jumped at him and made him fly into the building. There was a snap of bone and yelp.

"That's it!" Yelled his brother. "Because of that move, you die first!" He took out a small gun with his hand that he could still use. It was the same exact gun he had used the one night in the alley. "Goodbye, Dick." He shot it, Robin tried to dodge but it still hit him.

Robin clutched his shoulder and gritted his teeth. His vision began to blur. His brother stood there, smirking. His balance began to go and the last thing he saw before it all went black was a brick hitting his brother's head.

-A week later-

Robin got out of bed and held his shoulder, memories from that night flooded through his brain. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Raven walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"It was a week ago, I'm fine." He smiled at her.

"I don't care if it was a month ago, are you sure you're ok?" He nodded. "I'm sorry about this whole mess. I shouldn't have thrown you off like that."

"No you were right. I deserved it." He sat back down. "I got myself into this and I'm just glad you forgave me."

She sat down next to him. "You didn't mean to and anyway I was sick of breaking up Beast Boy and Cyborg's fights. That's your job." She gave a slight smile.

"I missed you." He leaned over and kissed her. After he stopped Raven was blushing, but nothing blew up.

"I missed you too." She kissed him.

"TOFU!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"MEAT!" Cyborg shouted back.

"Friends! Do not fight!" Begged Starfire.

"Looks like I'm needed." Said Robin as he got up. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of his room.

(That's it. Over. The End. I'm going to miss writing this. Tell me if the ending sucked, if it was good, if you loved it. Just click that review button.)


End file.
